deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Starbase/Logs
Session 1, 11-01-2017 Arrival on the Speeding Hare. Introductions. Station ransacked for everything on arrival, no gravity, emergency power. Acquainted with local civilian authorities. Got main power plant refueled and power restored. Session 2, 18-01-2017 Administration. Rescued a blob from the fuel tanks. Session 3, 25-01-2017 Some recruiting, but I forget. Murdock kept tabs on blob in enclosure. Session 4, 01-02-2017 More recruiting, sending wishlist to Kyule. Blob accidentally multiplied. Session 5, 08-02-2017 Blobsitting with guards. Cleansed virus from commnet. Sentenced scriptkiddie to community service. Session 6, 22-02-2017 Hyperborean traders arrive, loiter around. Brawl ensues in Northcube with them, while others take the commander hostage on the bridge. Distraction party defeated. Session 7, 01-03-2017 Pirates try to negotiate, then escape, get hammered. Commander is shot in the fracas, may have brain damage. Pirate ship flees the scene. Session 8, 15-03-2017 Doctor appointed new commander. Pirates interrogated to confusing results. Rain occurs and is fixed. Session 9, 22-03-2017 Speeding Hare returns. With most of the requested stuff. Installation and haggling commence. Session 10, 29-03-2017 Sylvi builds a signal processor. Murdock pranks the Doctor by making him the Wizard's apprentice. Sylvi requests to get ships to investigate the blackbody. Session 11, 05-04-2017 Sebastian discovers bread statues on the surface. Sylvi and Murdock build a remote shuttle for scouting the ocean, and find blob villages. Then everyone gets smashed. Session 12, 19-04-2017 Felix has a hangover. Sylvi finds Murdock some dead native life, includid a blob, to dissect. Sebastian makes forays into local politics. Session 13, 26-04-2017 Murdock fails at recruiting smart people. Partly recruits a dense one. Felix, Sebastian and Sylvi are also involved in trying to organize an adventure down on the planet. Session 14, 03-05-2017 Nah the guard sent to visit the blob village. Communication doesn't go anywhere. Session 15, 10-05-2017 Time passes. Some progress made on deciphering the blob language. Requested equipment arrives partially. Eccentric scientist arrives to study the blobs. Session 16, 17-05-2017 Eccentric scientist loans his ship in exchange for research permit. Sylvi comes up with hare-brained scheme to jump to the blackbody and get back. Felix's men get uniforms. Billy gets diabeetus. Session 17, 24-05-2017 Sebastian discovers medical staff take drugs, fires them. The away team find a black dwarf with a gas giant with a moon, that has an alien compound. They loot some stuff and go back to Orin. Session 18, 31-05-2017 Away team returns. Murdock finds that artifacts are billions of years old. Sylvi hires pilots. Sebastian overdoes stims and is relieved by Murdock. Felix is made acting commander for 24 hours. Then there was a meeting on the discoveries and acquisitions. Session 19, 07-06-2017 Speeding Hare returns. Murdock tours two new minions around. Sebastian tries to get finances organized. Sylvi's fiance makes a lot of money supplying radioactives to the station. Murdock has a mysterious ship known to her dock at the station. Session 20, 14-06-2017 Murdock orders anagathics from Sanraku, then gets screwed. Metz does some strange things with access she isn't supposed to have, then disappears. A "fire drill" is declared and everything locked down. D'mt are involved somehow. Metz is found assassinated in her quarters. Session 21, 21-06-2017 Felix, Sebastian and Sylvi help with the investigation. Mystery solved: D'mt impersonated Metz, used hardware hacks, probably stole data. Murdock hires assistants. Session 22, 28-06-2017 Sebastian is busy and subtasks commanding to Felix. Murdock commands her two new minions. Felix gets official request to beef up security from the civilians. Sylvi engineers. Session 23, 05-07-2017 Sebastian, Murdock, Felix and Sylvi meet with the SCA. Complaints box is brought in. Then Otto the new commander arrives. Meeting resumed. New commander brought up to speed a bit. Session 24, 12-07-2017 Murdock finds that there's a private refueling operation on the planet that services merchant ships, because the station can't provide enough fuel. Felix notes that they're not breaking any laws. Sylvi muses about kinetic weaponry. Sebastian considers all possibilities. Session 25, 19-07-2017 More discussion about the refueling station, blobs and Murdock's being an ass. Session 26, 26-07-2017 Discussion of what to do about the refueling station. Tribune Huber is consulted. Otto drafts a ruling. Engineering staff gets drug tested. Session 27, 02-08-2017 Ruling gets published retroactively. Fuel station owner objects, but is mollified and removes his shop. Plans are drawn for filling up the roster. Session 28, 09-08-2017 Otto makes Murdock regent if anything happens to him. Two security men, Otto and Murdock's assistant Ara prepare to go meet the blobs, in vacc suits. Otto has a minor vacc suit accident. Session 29, 16-08-2017 Otto buys himself some artificial skills. Otto, Ara, Zheng and Jones go down to meet the blobs. They converse with aid of translator, and agree to exchange knowledge for bread. Session 30, 23-08-2017 Otto revisits the blob village, and manages to obtain a hostage blob in return for carbohydrates. Corpse not obtained. Session 31, 30-08-2017 Sebastian's geologist friend drops in and is willing to do a system survey. The Federal Exploration Corps also drops in, with a tanker, couriers and long range scouts. They demand blackbody documents and artifacts. Murdock hides most of the artifacts from them. Session 32, 06-09-2017 Otto dines with Commodore Normand of the Federation Exploration flotilla. Murdock acts criminally, hacking a courier ship. FedEx leaves, having been informed that D'mt know of the black dwarf. Future plans are discussed. Like getting out of the red. And blob ambassadors. Session 33, 13-09-2017 Deliveries arrive. Among them a PGMP and a "new" tanker. It gets to be rebuilt, because it's falling apart and infested with vermin. Session 34, 20-09-2017 Shipyard forman proposes ship repairs, is turned down. Otto hires him as a consultant. Sylvi and Murdock futz about fixing the ship. Sebastian does physicals. Felix does background checks. Session 35, 27-09-2017 Otto gets summoned to the Provincial Governor. Murdock tries to enlist child labour to fix the tanker computer. The more moral officers have none of it. Felix and Sebastian investigate a sub-opmital Void Warden. Session 36, 04-10-2017 Nolio strikes the station, due to leaky plumbing and planetwater. Doctor is down, Sylvi and Felix are infected. Probably innocent suspect is arrested. Murdock finds the cause, Sylvi fixes the plumbing. Session 37, 11-10-2017 A heavily damaged craft brings a Lydian refugee, who asks for asylum. The staff confiscates his ship, heals his wounds, and puts him in queue to be processed for asylum elsewhere, passing the hot potato to someone else. Session 38, 18-10-2017 Murdock plays at being commander. Huber gets questioned about Chevalier. The surveyor gives preliminary results. SETS protestors stage a protest outside of the science lab. Felix and Sylvi suppress and arrest them in a cinematic brawl. Questioning begins. Session 39, 25-10-2017 Felix and Murdock send off the prisoners to the civilian court system, which gives them a slap on the wrist. Accounting rolls around, still losing money. New recruits arrive. Production of robots starts. Sebastian's friend concludes system survey, which is a lot of minerals. Session 40, 08-11-2017 Sebastian, Felix, Sylvi and Murdock work on a mysterious illness manifesting in loss of all DNA. This disease is apparently spread by a well-dressed man offering a contract, cash for tests. Murdock and Sebastian run tests on victims. Sylvi and Felix lock the docks down in search of culprit. Session 41, 15-11-2017 Sylvi and Felix track down the suspect to a passenger liner. He takes a hostage, but Murdock kills him with asphyxiation. Murdock locks the docks down for quarantine. Sebastian checks everyone over and ends the quarantine. And takes the exploded body with him for examination. Session 42, 22-11-2017 Sebastian performs an autopsy, revealing the perpetrator to be non-human but surgically altered, and in possession of "essential pattern" transfer contracts. Sylvi and Felix open his suitcase to find some unknown hoop-like electronic devices. Murdock writes reports, and ends the quarantine. Session 43, 29-11-2017 Murdock and Sylvi determine that they don't know how the alien hoops work. A courier from FedEx arrives, warns of contact with alien civilization and infiltrators. Councillor Heimans reveals himself as a Federation Intelligence officer, and he is sent with Felix to the central government to inform them of the actual infiltration. Epilogue In the following year, Orin sees a lot of traffic that's non-mercantile. First, the returning FedEx expedition. Then regional pickets arrive from the province interior. Then, Felix returns with a suitcase full of large-denomination bills and a fleet of construction ships, to turn Orin (and Hemera) into fortress systems. News filters in slowly, that a strange empire has been discovered beyond the Chasm, and that both you and the D'mt have made contact. Reports reach you concerning the apprehension of several genetically-altered infiltrators in your borders - and of a war erupting in the galactic north, engulfing the D'mt Technocracy and their northern neighbours. Meanwhile, your starbase finally turns a profit. But that is a story for another time.